Quick plastic forming (QPF) generally represents a process in which a relatively thin sheet metal workpiece is forced into conformance with a forming surface of a forming tool by a pressurized gas. Suitable sheet metal workpieces utilized in such hot blow forming processes are generally only about a millimeter to a few millimeters in thickness and are composed of materials capable of undergoing high deformation (sometimes superplastic deformation) such as known aluminum and magnesium alloys.